


Light Side-Stories

by askarella



Series: DayLight, Twilight, Moonlight [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League, Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Arella's Ranch, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sweet, TW: Mentions of abuse, fighting over a grill, flower crowns are fun!, three-way relationships, tw: mentions of body mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidestories for Daylight, Twilight, and/or Moonlight.</p><p>First Story: Triumverate</p><p>Second Story: Easter Special<br/>Summary: It's an Easter Special. Jason Todd!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Triumverate

Triumverate

 

They were an odd arrangement, they really were. A half-demon empath, an angst-ridden human, and the half-clone of an alien; no one quite knew what to make of them. All with black hair, all with eyes of blue (though the hues varied), all with parental issues.

"You're thinking loudly, Timothy." Raven laughed, picking at Tim's hair with slender fingers, his head in her lap. "What is troubling you, my little human?"

"Nothing..." He smiled up at her sleepily. "Just... thinking..."

Connor snorted. "Great, and we all know where that gets us..." Tim could see him smirk by the light of the Teeny Titans video game that he was playing. "So what is it this time- my little sisters, our relationship, or the fact that your new adopted dad is engaged to our girlfriend's mom?"

Tim groaned, sitting up. "Don't even get me started on your sisters... Kara is a royal menace and Samara just watches everything with this calculating glare..." He shuddered. "I don't even know who to be more scared of!"

Raven laughed softly. "Samara can be disarmed by showing her a picture of a certain Amazon- nothing can stop Kara." Connor paused the game before turning to them.

"Don't let him dodge the question, Rave- he's not getting out of this." The half-alien walked over to them, smirk fully on his handsome face. "It's about us, isn't it? He's probably having one of those 'montage moments', like how in the movies the hero thinks back on how everything went to shit but then came out awesome. Thinking about how for me and him with started with a game of spin-the-bottle, how with you and me it started out with you showing me my soul, and how for you and him it started with Poison Ivy's sex pollen and him respecting you enough to not try to have sex with you after you said no once."

Tim laughed. "You read me so well, big guy." Raven pulled Tim into her arms slowly. "You two are an emotional rollercoaster though, I hope you know that."

"We know." Raven beamed, kissing his cheek. "But you need that as much as I need stability and as much as Connor needs to be touched."

A blur of gold passed by them then stopped. "Hey guys! Rose and Cassie and Kori wanted me to tell Raven that they're all going to go shopping!" Bart blurted out. "Does she want to go or are they okay to leave?"

"They can go..." The empath replied. "I'm okay here..."

The speedster left them in a blur.

"Speaking of girls..." Segwayed Connor. "As frightening as my baby sisters are, they're really cute." He beamed with pride.

"I concur." Tim nodded. "And no, we can't have one."

Raven giggled. "I have to agree with Timothy on that one- no babies for us..."

Connor pouted slightly. "Fine... but I require cuddles as recompensense for my crushed dreams."

"That can be arranged." Tim and Raven said in sync as they hugged him, smoke swirling around them as Raven teleported them to her room.

The night was spent cuddling, and all was well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Easter Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an Easter Special, Jason Todd!

Easter was always an affair when the Batfam and Superfam joined forces at Arella's ranch. There were eggs everywhere and meat on the grill and wildflowers blowing gently in the wind. Raven and Dick were fighting over the grill as a pair of Muslim women with acid burns on their faces and hands taught Samara and Connor how to braid the wildflowers into crowns. Nearby a Navajo woman with a glass eye toting twins in her arms told a traditional tale to Kara and children who lived at the Ranch with their Mothers. Timothy and Damian worked out their anger by teaching self defense to a few of the less timid women as Clark kept a watchful eye. In the cow pasture Arella and Bruce rode a pair of stallions, racing each other with smiles on their faces.

It was as close to perfect as could be had without Jason.


	3. Deleted Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Angela attempt sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... if you don't like squirting, don't read?

She was unlike any woman that he had ever met.

This was not a jab at other women- Lex Luthor loved other women, but Angela Roth... well, she was truly magnificent. Her breasts were full and lovely, and her ebony curls bounced with life, and her sapphire eyes flashed with cleverness gained on the cruel streets of Gotham... but that was not what made her unique.

Angel Roth could read the mind of any person that she touched. It made her valuable to him, and desirable to him in the same way as Clark Kent. If he adjusted the blue of her eyes in his mind's eye, they looked enough alike to make him ponder his taste.

She came to him on the arms of his friend Bruce during a Christmas party, rubies strewn in her hair and nestled in the hollow of her pretty, tanned neck, and a crimson gown clinging to her every curve. In her high heels she was as tall as any man, and she commanded much attention, especially for a fourteen year old... She was much too good for Bruce and exuded a primal energy unlike any woman he had met before her.

Three months later she came to him in Smallville, telling him of her gifts and asking for his scientists to help her improve, to see if maybe she could use it as a weapon or at least without touching the person she was to read.

"I'll do it..." He promised, looking her over in her too-big men's clothes and yellowing black eye as they walked into his foyer. "But you have to do something for me in return..." He turned his back on her for a moment to find a pen, but stopped when he heard a soft rustle.

"Okay... I'll have sex with you." She declared as he turned to her, realizing that the rustle had been her taking off her shirt to reveal c-cup breasts in a too-small and ratty bra. She walked up to him and grinned as she watched Lex gape at her breasts. "Bruce won't know..." She whispered into his ear. "Clark certainly won't... you can pretend that I'm him if you want..."

Lex groaned at Angela as the last shred of his common sense left him. "I'm going to hell for this..." He whispered to no one in particular as he let her guide him into a leather loveseat.

She laughed at him as she removed her pants and panties in one movement and her bra with another. "I'm not gonna suck you off, Mister Luthor." She promised as she straddled his lap and growing erection. "But I will let you ejaculate inside me and almost anything else that you want but kissing..."

He took in her bare figure and felt his erection throb with each beat of his heart. Lex reached out for her shaved labia, the stubble course against his fingers but moist with her fluid. "You're wet..." He said it almost in awe, "Even the outside is wet..." He parted the outer labia and the inner lips stared at him, soaked in her liquid. "Holy shit... how...?"

She laughed, a bit nervously. "Being around you turned me on..." her breath was slightly labored.

He laughed awkwardly, still in awe. "I guess so..." He grabbed her waist gently yet firmly. "Let me move us..." He instructed, picking her up awkwardly and moving to a leather couch nearby- it was one of those that you see in a therapist's office, with the curled armrest on one side and no armrest on the other. He laid her down and adjusted her so that her pussy was mere inches from his face. "You're beautiful..."

She laughed again, this time with mirth. "Tell that to Bruce- he won't even look at it..."

"He's a damned fool then..." Lex declared, pushing back her clitoral hood to reveal her swollen clitoris. "You're... so beautiful..." He kissed it lightly and she moaned in response. "Is it okay for me to finger you first?" Angela nodded, so he coated his index finger in her leaked juices and slowly slid it inside of her wet heat with his palm facing the ceiling. 

Angela controlled her breathing, feeling him brush at a bundle of nerves inside of her as his finger entered her. One of his fingers felt like one and a half of her own, and it was actually quite nice. Her body was at a 30 degree angle, which was only slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm going to move it now..." Lex whispered as he crooked his finger sharply. A gush of fluid his his face and he sputtered and blinked and was generally confused, seeing as Angela had let out a very sharp moan as it had happened.

"Oh please... do that... again..." She begged. "Whate- whatever you... just... that was... amazing..."

"I-... what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You didn't do that on purpose?"

"Do what on purpose?"

Splash water in my face..."

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did, it squirte- oh my GOD, YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"Yes, I know this, how though?

"You're a squirter!"

"A what?!"


End file.
